


Overdue

by Querulousgawks



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querulousgawks/pseuds/Querulousgawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A season 3 what-if. Veronica couldn’t wait for revenge to get cold. She punched Madison in Victoria’s Secret, the situation…escalated, and they had a conversation in county.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

"Wow. I didn’t think he’d actually book us." 

"It could have been worse. It could have been your father." 

"Or your boyfriend." 

Yeah, having Sachs on shift was a mercy, either way. They sat in silence. Veronica tried to solve a new mystery - the case of a comfortable spot on this cell bench - but the old one was tugging at her. "Tell me something?"

"Of course. You're in jail, why not interrogate somebody? What."

"I asked a lot of people about Shelley’s party, sophomore year."

"Jesus,  _still?_ I did not.  _know._ about the drugs. I handed off the drink, because it wasn’t diet. I am not your secret rapist, Veronica.”

"College has made you so tasteful, Madison. That’s not my question."

Madison was silent, resigned, and Veronica wished they could snipe some more. Questions were her job, her lifeblood, and this one was years overdue and now she couldn’t get it out. She thought of Logan and Wallace, saying,  _you’d have done the right thing._ She said,

 "So, what happened, the times he remembered to get you diet?

Across the bars, she heard Madison laugh. "That’s your big question? Yeah, there a lot of nights I don’t remember. I thought it was just the price you pay. Date an 09er, date  _Dick Casablancas_ , thinking you’d only have sex when  _you_ wanted to? It wasn’t…”

"The fuck it wasn’t!"

“ _Don’t you tell me what it was.”_

After that they were silent for a long time. 


End file.
